


2 Years

by Sherlock1110



Series: Random one shots [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversaries, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugging, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: To John and Sherlock's 2 year anniversary. Of what, John isn't quite sure.8 anniversaries Sherlock remembers and one they both do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/gifts).



> For Sherlockian4evr, because 2 years ago today was the first time we spoke and despite being 3000 miles away she's been more of a friend to me than many only 30 minutes away.

Sherlock watched John as he came in through the door. He was dripping wet as he stripped off his jacket and threw it over the arm of the chair. 

"Alright, babe?" The doctor asked into thin air, not sure where the detective was. He snagged the tea towel that was for some reason on his arm chair and ran it through his hair. 

"Sherlock?"

"In here," the detective said with a smirk.

"What's all this in aid of?" He asked as he opened the door. 

On the table was a meal laid out for two, or rather preparations for a meal for two. 

"Have I forgotten my birthday or something?" He was only half sarcastic… shit, was it Sherlock's?

The taller man glided across the room, pulled the doctor's chair out and pecked him on the cheek. 

"Two years."

"What is?" John went to sit down in the offered seat but Sherlock answered his question causing him to pause. 

"Two years today since I first realised I loved you."

John's eyes widened, seeming to become more blue. "When you realised you loved me? You remember the exact date that that occurred? Who am I kidding, of course you do." 

Sherlock grinned broadly and turned to the counter. He pulled out a large dish from the oven and placed it on the middle of the table. 

"Is there any brains or eyeballs in that?"

Sherlock's grin turned to a frown. 

"Its curry… your favourite."

Now John smirked, he was just so easy to wind up! And irresistible when he pouted. "I know, babe, I can smell it."

Sherlock pushed his bottom lip out in his classic pout, the blond's smile just got bigger. 

"I was just teasing, now sit down and serve me, I'm starving."

That got Sherlock's grin back, he placed a large spoonful of rice on John's plate then lifted the lid off the casserole dish. 

"Help yourself because you always eat far too much meat."

"Are you kidding? You eat far too much not meat."

"I like rice," Sherlock glanced down at his plate that had twice as much rice as John did. 

"My point exactly," even as John spoke he leant over for the spoon to get more chicken. 

***

The boys ran into 221 half giggling, half struggling for breath. They paused at the bottom of the seventeen stairs, laughing heavily. 

"That was… different," the doctor said after his latest chuckle. 

Sherlock just rolled his eyes. "We caught him, didn't we?"

"Yes, but going over the factory roof wasn't part of the plan."

"It was part of my plan."

The blond rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms Sherlock's waist. "You are insufferable."

"Hmm."

"Do not go over the roof anymore, Sherlock."

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous."

"That's why I didn't tell you I was doing it!"

John rolled his eyes even more dramatically than the first time and started up the stairs. 

"Can you smell something good?"

Sherlock smirked. 

"What have you done?"

"There's no need to be like that, John."

The doctor took off up the rest of the stairs at speed. When he reached the top he saw a meal had been laid out on the table, and Sherlock's experiment had gone. 

"I don't understand."

"I had Angelo set it up," Sherlock said, placing his hand at the small of John's back… like an actual normal boyfriend. 

"Why?"

"It's two years today."

"What is?" the older man asked with a frown. 

"Two years ago today you first gave me body parts to experiment on."

John's eyes widened. "Really?"

The detective nodded. "Why would I not remember that?" He asked as if it was the most important part of their relationship. 

"No," John agreed, "why wouldn't you…"

"It was a liver."

John nodded once, remembering. "And you put it in the microwave."

Sherlock smirked. "Yes. I did do that. It was a bad idea. Can we eat?" He thought it best to change the subject. "I'm starving after today's little fun."

Sherlock pulled the chair out for John and he sat down. 

Before the detective could walk away, John grabbed his sleeve, he tugged the younger man down to his height and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

***

John held the bags of shopping as Sherlock opened the front door. 

"Why do you insist on buying all that?"

"It's healthy," he went to push a few of the bags into Sherlock's hand but the detective shook his head. 

"Nope," he popped the p. 

"And why won't you help your boyfriend in his hour of need?"

Instead of answering verbally, he bent over and scooped the older man up, thus carrying the shopping as well as the older man. 

It took John a matter of seconds to realise this meant more than just a lift up the seventeen stairs. 

"What is it, babe?"

"2 years."

"Since…" John really wished he had the same detailed memory Sherlock had. It would help in so many circumstances. 

"We first held hands."

The blond sighed and tucked his head into Sherlock's chin as they climbed the rest of the stairs to B. He did find it sweet how Sherlock, not only remembered but chose to celebrate it each time the individual anniversaries came round. 

He absolutely refused to let go of Sherlock when they reached their flat. He just dropped the shopping bags and wrapped his arms around the detective's neck. 

***

"Do you know what today is John?" Sherlock yelled out while the doctor prepared breakfast. 

"Nope. But you are going to tell me anyway."

"2 years since I first told you I loved you."

John carried in Sherlock's favourite breakfast… the little pillows that soaked up the milk. He put the tray on Sherlock's lap and reached down to kiss him. Sherlock bit at his lip and pulled him down on the sofa beside him. 

"Love you, John."

The blond grinned. "I love you too, you big idiot."

Sherlock held out a spoonful of pillows for the doctor and he bit down on the spoon, snatching it from his hand. 

"We should sit here all day," John said, taking the spoon out of his mouth and trying to balance it on Sherlock's nose. 

"Hmm."

It was at that exact moment that Sherlock's phone buzzed on the table, John's rang simultaneously across the room. 

"Oh well, the country calls. Eat up, babe," he ran his hand through Sherlock's curls. "I'd best go and find some clothes."

"The oatmeal jumper!" Sherlock yelled after him. 

"Not a chance!"

***

John walked over to the box on the table and glanced around the flat. "Sherlock?" The doctor yelled out, but he didn't get a response. "Is this some part of an experiment?" He tried. 

There was the sound of thudding from above and Sherlock appeared from the direction of the upstairs bedroom. 

"What?" Sherlock asked at the look on his boyfriend's face. 

He looked down and saw what the doctor was holding. "It's a new laptop," he pointed out obviously. Why was John playing dumb? More so than usual…

"Yes… why have you bought it for me?"

The detective frowned. "I didn't." Why would he buy John a new laptop? "It wouldn't make you type any quicker."

"Shut it! Where has this laptop come from? I didn't-"

"My brother did," Sherlock cut him off, wasn't that obvious too?

John's eyes widened. "Why on earth would he-"

"I might have mentioned it was 2 years today when I saw him last week."

"What is 2 years?" John inclined his head. 

"Today is two years since we first told Mycroft about us."

"He started acting really strange after that."

"Nice," Sherlock curled his tongue around he word. "That's why it needed celebrating in his eyes."

"Why didn't you get anything?"

"I did," he pointed to the table where a violin case lay. "He bought me a Stradivarius."

***

Charging along the busy streets of London, John came to a halt and glanced up at the wall ladder Sherlock was in the process of scaling. 

John didn't understand why his fiancé insisted on taking the roofs of London to catch up with the running criminals. There was no way they would be dumb enough to use such high escape routes to run from a consulting detective. He didn't even know who they were chasing, he was just trying to keep up with his boyfriend and stop him doing something stupid. 

He glanced up the ladder again and saw his coat tails disappear over the edge, that had already happened apparently. With a sigh, he took off after him, more than sure that if he didn't keep Sherlock in sight he would lose track of what they were actually running after. 

When he made it to the top he saw Sherlock sat on one corner of a picnic blanket, Mrs. Hudson's shopping hamper in the middle. Food was in carboard dishes all the way. 

His eyes widened in surprise at such sentiment and he slowly walked across the roof. Just out of sight was a small tent, just big enough for the two of them that was held down by bricks. 

"What this time?" The doctor asked with a loving smile as he knelt beside his favourite detective. 

"2 years since we had our first kiss and ended up sharing a bed."

"Of course it is," he reached over for a grape and prodded it with a cocktail stick. Then flew it like an aeroplane towards Sherlock. 

"It all happened at once."

"After a case," Sherlock had a distant look appear on his face, he had enjoyed hat case. 

"That case was three days long!"

"And you chased me up a fire escape and we kissed on the roof."

***

When John got in from work, he searched all of 221 in search of Sherlock. Their bedroom was the last room he checked. 

Sherlock was laid out on the bed, a cheeky smirk on his face. He was also completely naked. 

"What the-"

"Hi babe!"

John's eyes widened and his mouth opened like he was trying to catch flies. 

"You never call me babe."

"Did I do it right?"

The blond nodded once. "Yes. Yes you did… why?" He shook his head, trying to catch up. 

He rolled over and stuck his arse in the air. 

"Ok," John stripped off his shirt, his fingers fumbling at the buttons. He kicked the door shut. "What's the occasion?"

"We had sex for the first time 2 years ago today."

"And of course you remember that."

"You don't?"

John shrugged, then kicked his trousers off and climbed into the bed behind the detective. "But I don't need and occasion to do this to you," he clambered on top of the detective and pushed him flat on the bed. 

***

"What this time?" John asked with a smirk as he entered the flat. Sherlock was in the kitchen, leaning back against the fridge. There was lots of ingredients laid out on the unit beside him. 

The detective let a smile break out on his face and he skipped the few yards across he room and took John's hand in his. He kissed and looked into the sea blue eyes of his boyfriend. 

"Can't you guess?"

The doctor glanced around the kitchen again then shrugged, "humour me."

He found himself being led across the room and pressed up against the unit, the taller of the two men stood at the back and reached long arms around to gather up John's hands. He controlled John like he was a puppet and picked up a carrot in one hand and a knife in the other. Together they chopped up item after item, throwing it all in the pan. 

"I'm still not following, babe," the blond whispered once all the food items were in their rightful place and pots were beginning to boil. 

"It's two years since we first cooked dinner together."

John dropped his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders and reached up to peck him on the nose. "What did we cook?" He whispered, tickling the underside of Sherlock's chin with his spiked up hair. 

"Spaghetti bolognese, of course."

"Of course. But I meant, what did we actually cook?"

The detective laughed. "Just bolognese, we left the spaghetti in the cupboard."

"I take full responsibility for that."

"So you should! You dragged me into the bedroom when the sauce was in the pan!"

"We have since got used to charcoal in our dinner." 

***

Sherlock woke up from where he had fallen asleep on the sofa to John standing over him. In a matter of seconds, he had jumped on the detective's lap. 

"2 years, today," John whispered kissing his husband's cheek. 

Sherlock grumbled and turned to press his lips to the doctor's instead. "If I had known marrying you meant waking up to you sitting on me every anniversary I would have done it years ago."


End file.
